Angel With A Shotgun
by Anna The Exceed
Summary: She used to protect him but she was weak and went back to heaven. She loved him and he loved her. After that incident he never forgot her and she never forgot him. What will happen when she tells herself shes only here to protect him but he loves her. Disasters or relationships? NALU. A slowly developing relationship! M because violence and cursing.


**BEFORE YOU KILL ME READ THIS! This is only the prologue! I just got this idea when my cuz came round and I left with my Pokémon… Anyway I will only write the prologue of this until I get to chapter 10 so no need to kill me right? Anyway here you enjoy the intros of character and start of story!**

**Things I don't own an Iphone, MLP, The song angel with a shotgun and of course Fairytail… :3 Well I do own 2 crushes so :3**

**Prologue**

_Lucy_

The she was the prettiest angel was sitting there at the garden of roses waiting to become an guardian angel of a young kid. She was listening to her fave song _'Angel with a shotgun' _the truth was she also owned a shotgun. She adored humans as they were completely different from angels. They thought they could become angels, devils, gods, animal and humans all over again. Well they were all wrong. You have to be born an angel, devil or a god. She heard the song come off and saw she got an AngelMail. It was from the great god Makarov. You would only get the letter if you were to become a guardian angel. She spread her wings and flew to the castle. She was welcomed in and walked over to god or more known in heaven in as Makarov. "Hello Lucy or should I call you by your code name?" The god said. "Codename? Wait so how many people am I protecting?" Only people that were protecting more than one person or protecting them from devils get a codename. "One." The god replied with a smile. Why did he entrust her with a devil? They were dangerous. Yes she did take a few down when they attacked but that was it. She had help from others. "H-how many d-devils?" She asked soon to see that she would regret. "Well about 100. That how many died to protect 'him'" The old man said staring into his granddaughters eyes. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? ME PROTECTING NATSU DRAGONEEL? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM? MAVIS?" The blonde said everything that came in to her mind. She was falling. Falling to earth. She would have to locate all the devils. The ones that were trying to kill Natsu. Even if they used to be her friends.

**Couldn't be bothered to read that? Well here's me summing it up. Lucy. Is. A. Badass. :3**

_Natsu_

He had always had a guardian angel. He only knew her cuz she confessed her feeling and told him who she was. He rejected her and she turned into a devil. Every time he got a new angel they all became devils to be their friend. There were 100rds after him. He wondered what the next one will be like. He imagined a little girl. Then someone hit him. "Natsu what you daydreaming about?" Said the voice. "Gray you motherfuka. I told you to never talk to me or you'll die! I don't want my best friend to die because of me!" Natsu said to his best friend whilst walking off to his house. Someone grabbed his shirt. It was his little sister Wendy. "Natsu-nii did you forget about me?" The blue haired girl. She looked completely different then him. She had blue hair and he had pink. She had brown eyes and he black. There were many but he didn't care she was his sister and always will be. "Wendy why would I ever forget you? "He said grabbing his sisters had and running as fast as he could to get home until he got home. He walked into the house with his sister. This was only place he was protected from all those devils. Wendy went to the lounge whilst he went to his bedroom. He found a girl in his schools outfit. There were guns all on his bed. "Oh so your home?" She asked the scared boy. "Umm…who are you?" he asked the girl. "Me. I'm here to replace Cana." She said picking up a shotgun. "Wait so your my new guardian angel? Won't you become one of them so that you don't have to kill them?" He asked her a silly question. "I knew you were dense but not this dense! Oh well an angel must fulfil their duties. And mine are to protect you so that's what I have to do!" She said looking at him. "Sorry… I didn't know." "God. Wait why are you thinking that devils can't get in here?" "YOU CAN HERE MY THOUGHTS!" "Course I can you dumbass how else would I know where you live." There was silence. Then the angel broke it. "Answer my question!" "Umm…Well…None of them ever got in so I thought they couldn't get in. Anyway can I ask you something?" "Sure." " Well what is your name?" "My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartafilia." Natsu's eyes opened when he heard his dead best friends name.

**CLIFFHANGER. So I hope to post a new chapter of Saved by the bell today. But here we have an amazing prologue it will be updated when I get my ass to work to write the next few chapters of fairytail :3. Anyway love you guys. Review it really help! **

**Anna :3 **


End file.
